eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Ship Out
at | prereq = | prelist = | next = | nextlist = , , , , , , | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites *This quest can be acquired by characters who have attained tradeskill level 50 or higher. The quest "levels" scale to the player's tradeskill level. The recipes, though, are all level 70. Luckily, the "reactions" that occur during crafting make them completeable even by level 50 crafters limited to Tier 1 or 2 tradeskills (when making items other than your final Tradeskill Class). Steps # I should seek out other Far Seas Trading Company Liaisons in the #* Liaison ( ) . Wants you to finish the quest . #* Liaison ( ) . Wants you to finish the quest . #* Liaison ( ) . Wants you to finish the quest . #* Liaison ( ) . Wants you to finish the quest . #* Liaison ( ) . Wants you to finish the quest . #* Liaison ( ) . Wants you to finish the quest . # Return to at for your reward Notes You can talk to each of the Liaisons in the quest and they will teleport your character to the next location in the quest (if you have not completed and turned in the quest at the next location) by hailing them twice. Expand the section below to see a table of the NPCs and which locations they will teleport you to. BTW, you'll automatically 'gain' favorable city faction with whichever city you teleport to during this quest, and it stays favorable even after the quest is completed. Teleport Table Ingredients Below is the list of ingredients required for this quest series, assuming you make no mistakes. Also included is a list of items that may be useful and save you some time. Ingredient List Raw materials *10 *10 *10 *20 *10 *10 *10 Fuels *25 *25 *25 *25 Optional *Totem of the Otter, if you require water breathing for ) *at least 1 charge of (for ) *at least 1 charge of (for ) *at least 1 charge of (for ) Note that you have access to all the tradeskill tables back at the , and after you are non-aggro to them ( gives the faction) all tradeskill tables are also available in and in the different huts. For there is a Woodworking Table right next to . Walkthrough Detailed Walkthrough This walkthrough attempts to optimize your time completing these quests, assuming you're not bringing your own crafting stations. It also includes doing the cannon quest, for those characters who have not yet spent much time in the Moors. These steps may be completed by any character with a crafting level of 50 or higher. No combat is involved if you use the teleportation offered by the quest NPCs and the local balloons. # Get all your ingredients and fuel (and some extra!), along with some means of breathing underwater (Totem of the Otter for U/W breathing and Totem of the Turtle for clear U/W vision) if you need it, as specified above. # Go to the Moors of Ykesha by way of the airship from Sinking Sands. # Hail Aymee Quickspoke at the Dropship Landing Zone ("the docks") and get this quest. Repeat the hail and accept her offer to teleport you to Firmroot Moot (or do the Cannon Quest if haven't done so yet). Note: She will repeat the teleporting anytime during quest. # Hail Ember Tizzlespring and get the cannon quest. # Take the cannon to U.J.L. and do the cannon quest. Return to Aymee after finishing the Cannon Quest for a quick teleport from Aymee to Firmroot Moot. # OR take the balloon to Firmroot Moot. # Get Mug's quest and open the chest that appears after you hail him for your new recipe and special leather, then either use the 'portable sewing table' you brought along (or fly back to U.J.L. and up to the docks, turn your cannon quest into Ember, and craft at the crafting stations near Aymee). Don't try flying to Grobb or Tupta at this point to craft at their stations because you won't have the requisite faction standing yet and they will attack. # Hail Aymee for a teleport back to Mug, turn the quest in, hail him for a teleport to Tupta. # Get the Tupta quest from Varick Stoutheart, do it, turn it in, and hail him for a teleport to Grobb. # Get the Grobb quest from Zubzub (remember to scribe your new recipe) and do it using your 'portable forge' or the local Grobb one, turn it in, and hail him for a teleport to The Overlook. # Get the Overlook quest from Alden Strongaxe, fly up to Firmroot Moot, run to Grobb, craft the items, hail Zubzub again, teleport back to The Overlook, and turn the quest in. Hail Alden for a teleport to Shadowed Cleft. # Get the Shadowed Cleft quest from Quinn Wobble, do it, turn it in, and hail him for a teleport to the Tillage Patch. # Get the Tillage Patch quest from Agata, do it, and turn it in. There is a nice "plant leaf ramp" to and from the lake just East of Agata or at ) # You're done! Take the balloon to the Overlook, then to Firmroot Moot, and then to U.J.L. Head back up to the docks with the cannon, and turn in your quest to Aymee. Rewards * Tradeskill experience * At least * * Your Character can now obtain the tradeskill quests on the Isle of Mara ** Solo mission quests, from table near Madria once a week: *** Far Seas Supply Division - A Recipe for Disaster *** Far Seas Supply Division - Rescuing the Relics *** Far Seas Supply Division - Restocking the Stores ** Group mission quests from Madria Varas, once a day: *** Shipyard Services *** Supply Stocking *** Clockwork Rescue * You can also go back to ** Mug at Firmroot Moot and get Firmroot Moot Meet ** Varick Stoutheart at Tupta and get Termite Troubles, Part I ** Zubzub at Grobb and get Zubzub's Munchies, Part I